


Just Another Day

by invisiblerambler (tayloreliza6)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Musical Theatre AU, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayloreliza6/pseuds/invisiblerambler
Summary: Jared, Alana, Evan, and Zoey, are all a part of this year's spring musical, Next to Normal. Everything seems like just another day until something goes awry with Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love next to normal, and high school speech and drama was my life in high school. So this is the one AU I feel completely and entirely qualified to write. I'd love to write more in this universe, so send me some ideas and prompts over on tumblr @invisblerambler. 
> 
> A/N I was bored in English class and literally the biggest sucker for sick fics that ever lived. Like I live for them, so because I have to indulge my own fantasies sometimes here is some indulgent garbage. This is also kind of an AU where the whole DEH gang is involved in the school musical because that is a world I know all too well. I also just imagine Jared being a huge diva, so here we are. *mild spoilers for plot of Next to Normal but not more than is on the wikipedia page, just an FYI*

Jared normally loved play rehearsal, all of his friends were there, Evan on costumes, Zoe playing his sister Natalie in Next to Normal, and Alana taking charge of everyone alternating between student director and stage manager. Today, though was a very different story, but with only one week before tech and two weeks to opening, there was no room for him to take a break. 

He just had to make it through rehearsal, he had the utter privilege of playing Gabe in his school’s production of Next to Normal. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity since amateur productions of this show almost never came along. He had never expected to be cast, but Evan had encouraged him to audition, if not only because Jared had been screaming the soundtrack every time they were in the car together since the first time he listened to the soundtrack several years ago. 

Jared had been overjoyed when he saw his name towards the top of the cast list, he had always idolized Aaron Tveit's performance of the role and had watched amateur recordings extensively to use for character study. Yet today, all of that was farther than ever from his mind. Today, he was just focusing on trying to stay upright. His head hadn’t stopped spinning since he got up this morning, but it was the week before tech, and there was no room for error. So Jared pushed through despite the way that this body felt on fire, and his head felt filled with air. 

Most of rehearsal went not exactly smoothly, but Jared had nearly made it through “I’m Alive,” then it all went wrong. He had reached the peak of the song, when everything went black. It was also at that exact moment that Evan walked into the auditorium from off stage to ask a question about a costume he was working on. As Evan saw Jared fall his eyes widened, and an involuntary scream tumbled from his lips. Jared as his consciousness leaked from his body, heard a scream that he believed he could almost recognize. 

Evan fell to the stage next to Jared as he was pulled away by Zoe who tried her best to count breaths with Evan and ground him by touching the rough velvet curtains or the wood of the stage. Eventually, after he had began to regain his breath, Zoe lead him away to the green room to get some water, and give everyone else some room to help Jared. 

Alana tried to revive him back to consciousness, and was semi-successful, but after she was mostly satisfied with his condition, she ran off to find the faculty director and the school nurse. Zoe eventually had Evan calmed down to the point where she could leave his side long enough to check on Jared. 

Evan had been having a surprisingly good day, and had been immensely enjoying working on Next to Normal with all of his friends. That is until Jared had to go and scare everyone, although Evan wasn’t mad at Jared, it was was impossible not to be worried. It was next to instinctual the way he had reacted, but he hated seeing any of his friends hurt or sick. After what was either a few minutes or a few hours, between Zoe, and eventually himself he was able to come down from his panic back into himself. 

After he felt steady enough, he straightened himself up, and only glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall of the small room. Not really wanting to see the puffy red eyes, and still very frightened eyes that were to be sure to be looking back at him. 

Zoe heard footsteps offstage from the direction of the green room, and turned in time to see Evan walking slowly and carefully toward the crowd that was still gathered on stage loosely around Jared. She met him halfway and lightly touched him on the arm to hopefully reassure him before he reached Jared. 

Alana had returned with the teacher and the school nurse, and was now sitting up with her help. The crowd seemed to part as other students realized Evan was approaching. Jared seemed to blanch even further than seemed possible as his eyes met Evan’s and darted away. Evan moved soundlessly, still not sure what question to ask first, and knelt down besides Jared and grabbed his hand silently. 

Jared’s vision was still fairly unfocused, but he recognized the hand instantly and would have lunged to hug Evan if his unsteady body would have let him. After the nurse examined Jared, she deemed him free of a concussion, but to immediately be taken home to rest. Alana and Zoe both jumped immediately to drive him home, but Evan spoke up quietly and said that he wasn’t needed for the rest of rehearsal, so he would be able to take him. 

Jared had long given up protesting that he was okay to go on with rehearsal, so he accepted Evan’s offer to take him back to Jared’s house and probably fret and dote on him. It was decided that the rest of the cast would continue on with act II, and Jared could practice the scenes that he missed when he was feeling up to it. 

Evan collected Jared’s belongings from the green room, and forced him to sit and drink a glass of water while he did so. After Evan and the rest of Jared’s doting nurses had determined him well enough to be moved. Evan slowly and carefully led Jared out of the auditorium, and allowed him the small dignity of walking out to Jared’s car instead of Evan picking him up close to the back door. 

It was a slow process, and it proved how sick Jared was that he let Evan hold his arm and support his weight as they made their way. Evan felt bad not letting Jared fall asleep on the way home from the school, but he knew it would be more painful to wake him up when they reached his house, so he kept him conscious by asking questions. This was almost more than Jared’s fever-addled brain could handle, but he appreciated the gesture. 

Evan rattled off questions quickly, and barely paused to breath in-between. 

“So how was rehearsal going before you passed out?” Evan winced as the words came out of his mouth, but he was still shaken by what had happened and was finding it difficult to form sentences. 

“Well, it wasn’t my finest rehearsal, but at least I made it out?” Jared wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence since he tried to keep his tone light to take the seriousness out of what had happened to him. Evan appreciated the gesture, and tried to jab back to release the tension from the situation and maybe even help Jared feel a little better. 

“You do know that your character is already dead by the time the events of the musical happen right, you’re not supposed to die during the course of the show?” Jared appreciated morbid humor, and Evan hoped this joke would have the desired effect. 

“I just decided today that the plot needed some editing because it won a Pulitzer, but that doesn’t mean that there’s no room for improvement.” It wasn’t Jared’s strongest joke, but he appreciated Evan’s sentiment. After saying this Jared fell quiet for a while, and was glad to see his house coming into view. He had felt his vision blurring and his eyes fighting to stay open, but he was doubtful Evan would be able to get him into the house entirely unconscious so he stayed awake for a few more minutes. 

“I really hope you’re just being introspective because I’m not looking forward to trying to carry you into the house if you passed out again.” Evan’s voice wavered between amused and scared, but he tried to keep the latter out of his voice so Jared wouldn’t worry. Upon hearing this Jared slowly turned his head towards Evan and snapped off the snarkiest remark he could manage.

“I figured I would pretend to be asleep and then you would bridal carry me to my room out of pity.” Jared knew that Evan wouldn’t be able to do that, but he still felt like he had to keep up the charade for as long as his spinning head would let him manage. He knew that Evan was probably worried sick, and he wasn’t about to let his guard down to make that any worse. 

Evan didn’t respond, since they had come upon Jared’s house and driveway, he pulled in silently, and steeled himself to help Jared into the house. Jared made a move towards gathering up his things to get out of the car, but was quickly stopped by the never ending dizziness that plagued him from the moment he started moving. After the world slowed down a little, Evan had reached the passenger side and opened the door and reached into the car to help Jared to his feet. 

Evan tried to keep his worry, under wraps, but he didn’t have much of a poker face and even his state Jared had a pretty solid meter for Evan’s emotions. He tried to rub Evan’s back as he had his arm around him for support, but only succeeded in making his stomach churn and his head burn. 

“Jared, I’m fine, okay you’re the one who just passed out less than 20 minutes ago, so it’s not me and my anxiety that you need to be worrying about.” Evan kept his voice as even as he could, and continued slowly leading Jared into the house. Once they were inside, and Jared was momentarily sitting down on the stairs, Evan ran back for his backpack. 

“So, Zoe texted your mom while you were out, but she won’t be home for a little while, so until then I’m playing nurse maid.” Evan was beaming at the thought, and Jared groaned for once not out of sickness, but for the overabundance of care he was sure to receive in from Evan in the next few hours. 

“I’m sure I’ll manage Evan, you don’t want to catch the plague from me anyways.” Jared knew that he very well couldn’t manage, and a part of him relished the idea of the roles being reversed in a week or so. In the meantime though, he could barely keep his head up or his eyes open. The fight had gone out of him earlier that day when things had really taken a turn, so he relented to Evan. 

“I think that clean pajamas are the first order of business, I’ll make some toast if you think you can keep it down. Lemon tea maybe?” Evan momentarily forgot that Jared was still sitting weakly on the stairs, and had forgotten that he needed to be helped upstairs. Taking full advantage of Evan’s distractedness, Jared began slowly trying to pull himself backwards up the stairs, only to slump lightly against the wall after a few moments. Evan was broken out of his reverie by Jared’s sickly attempts to make it up the stairs, and was next to him in a flash. 

“Don’t think you’re going up the stairs by yourself, I don’t need your head cracked open and bleeding anytime soon.” As Evan lightly scolded Jared, he lifted him up gently, and draped Jared’s arms over his shoulders. It took them quite a while to make it up the stairs, but when they finally did, Evan sat Jared on the bed and helped him get into pajamas. 

After Jared was settled in, Evan kept him awake long enough to coax a half piece of toast and some peppermint tea into his churning stomach. After he had finished, Evan stroked Jared’s hair until he fell asleep. It soothed Evan to finally see Jared getting the rest he needed.  
After Evan was sure Jared was entirely asleep, he sent a picture of Jared’s sleeping form to the groupchat with the caption,  
“Our overworked Gabe is finally getting the rest he needs, he’s such an angel when he’s sleeping. Hopefully he doesn’t kill me for sending this.”  
Evan smiled after he sent it, and decided he’d work on his English paper until Mrs. Kleinman came home. Jared returned to play practice several days later, still a little weak on his feet, but much less literally ghostly pale than before. Evan however had caught the same thing, but Jared was happy to dote on him between scenes in the green room.


End file.
